


Match

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Conflict, Dorks in Love, M/M, Olympique Marseille, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Dispute de Florian et Alphonse après un match OM-PSG. Une dispute qui dégénère bien vite.





	Match

**Florian Thauvin**

 

— Peut-être que t'as joué comme de la merde !

— On en parle du but que t'as encaissé ?

 

L'ambiance est explosive. C'est comme ça depuis qu'ils sont rentrés en fait. Ils s'obstinent à vouloir se voir mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Ou en tout cas après un match OM-PSG.

Ils s'aiment plus que tout mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se déchirer. Tout ce qui s'est passé pendant les quatre-vingt-dix minutes précédentes remonte très vite. Ils savent bien qu'ils ne pensent pas ce qu'ils disent. C'est douloureux quand même.

 

— Ces derniers temps, tu défends même plus ton équipe, c'est quoi ? Ils te sont tellement passés dessus que tu n'en as plus envie ?

 

Florian coince la réplique qui lui vient dans sa gorge. Alphonse a un air méchant et pendant un instant il se demande si le gardien a conscience de ce qu'il vient d'insinuer. Il a envie de se sentir outré mais il ne le peut même pas.

Il est juste fatigué. Fatigué d'avoir joué un long match pénible et non favorable et de devoir faire face à un conflit contre son petit-ami. Ça peut encore empirer. C'est déjà la pire de leur escarmouche et de loin mais ils peuvent encore descendre encore plus bas dans la bassesse.

Ils se connaissent et savent où appuyer pour faire mal. Son équipe est un des sujets sur lequel il est le plus sensible et il doit refouler les larmes qui lui piquent violemment les yeux. Pleurer c'est abandonner sa fierté et donc le combat.

Et s'il veut arrêter au plus vite cette querelle, il ne veut pas se montrer faible. Il jette un dernier regard au plus jeune dans l'espoir qu'il se calme et l'incite à rester mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Un regret envahit son esprit car les occasions de se voir se sont faites rares ces temps-ci alors en avoir gâché une c'est ... Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer à Marseille directement.

 

— Désolé.

 

Il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps, de ne pas arriver à rester. Il n'attend aucune réaction du parisien puisqu'il monte dans sa voiture et s'empresse de rouler le plus vite possible loin d'ici.  
  
  
****

**Alphonse Areola**

 

Alphonse se laisse tomber dans son canapé.

Mais quel idiot, quel idiot ! S'il avait ignoré les premières piques, ils auraient juste passé une soirée tranquille en oubliant ce match de merde. Très clairement il s'en fout.

Il s'en veut pour les mots qui ont quitté sa bouche, quoique Florian n'ait pas été tendre non plus. Mais ils n'ont jamais eu une telle dispute qui dérape au point que l'un d'entre eux quitte la maison. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains.

 

— Putain, putain !

 

Il est en colère contre lui-même de cette occasion gâchée. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils planifient ce week-end, qu'ils sont impatients de se retrouver à nouveau. Tous ces espoirs, ces idées, qui sont tombés à l'eau.

Et puis ... sa décision. Est-ce qu'il en aurait même eu le courage ? Peut-être pas. Il ferme les yeux, essayant d'évacuer le regret d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne.

 

— Allô ?

—  _Alphonse ?_

— Oui Adil ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Florian ?

—  _Ouais. Accident de voiture_.

 

Son cœur chute dans sa poitrine immédiatement. Et si il lui est arrivé une chose grave ? Il ne se le pardonnera jamais. L'idée que leur dernière conversation soit une dispute lui est tout bonnement insupportable.

 

—  _Ce n'est rien. Je crois qu'il n'a même rien de cassé. Mais avec le choc, les médecins ont préféré lui faire passer quelques tests._

— C'est vrai ? Tant mieux. J'arrive tout de suite.

 

Il prend sa voiture et se rend le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'hôpital indiqué. Quand il arrive dans le hall, Adil est là et se moque un peu de lui.

 

— Il va bien tu sais ?

— Je peux aller le voir ?

— Viens, je vais te conduire à sa chambre.

 

Il suit son coéquipier à travers plusieurs couloirs et escaliers avant d'arriver devant la porte numérotée 211. Le marseillais lui fait un signe de tête pour l'inciter à rentrer. Il hésite un peu mais finit par s'exécuter.

Florian est là, assis, et tourne immédiatement la tête en entendant la porte. Le plus âgé a un air un peu penaud sur le visage alors qu'Alphonse se précipite à son chevet pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 

— Bordel, j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si ça avait été le cas.

— Al, je-

— Je ne pouvais pas y penser. Si jamais notre dernier contact avait été une dispute ... si jamais avant de ne plus jamais te revoir je ne t'avais pas au moins serré dans mes bras ...

 

La tension qu'il y avait entre eux et celle qui est apparue à l'appel se dissipe petit à petit. Son petit-ami ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire doucement devant son état et l'embrasse longuement pour le calmer puis il prend son visage dans ses mains.

 

— Non. Écoute-moi. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Ça n'est pas arrivé. Je suis toujours là, à tes côtés, vivant. Vivant et je ne te quitterai pas de sitôt. Je t'aime, d'accord, Al ?

 

Il respire plus brusquement, respirant l'odeur de son homme. C'est un parfum agréable et réconfortant qui l'aide à s'ancrer dans la situation.

 

— Je t'aime aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur. Si à l'avenir, nos disputes sont comme ça, un jour ce pourrait bien causer nos morts.

— Ne pense pas de manière aussi pessimiste.

— Si. Si je devais ... je devais réfléchir. Je te voulais mien, Flo.

— Je le suis déjà.

 

Devant ce tableau, ce garçon qu'il aime plus que tout qui presse sa main contre son cœur, il fond. Il doit avoir du courage. Il en a toujours eu besoin, il sait que c'est le bon moment. Il ne peut pas reculer.

 

— Pas comme ça.

— Je ne comprends pas ?

— Attends ...

 

Avec un peu de difficulté, le plus jeune fouille dans sa poche de veste pour en extirper une petite boîte en velours. À ça, Florian écarquille les yeux, des larmes visibles au coin de ceci.

 

— Eh oui, je l'avais. Je l'avais tout ce temps ... Je trouvais pas le moment mais je pense qu'il est venu pas vrai ? Je pense que je dois le faire maintenant parce qu'une occasion comme ça ne se représentera pas.

 

Il ouvre l'écrin, dévoilant la bague argentée, incrustée de quelques diamants à l'intérieur.

 

— Alors ... épouse-moi ?

 

Le marseillais laisse échapper quelques larmes avant de lui sauter au cou.

 

— Bien sûr que je le veux ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, je pensais ... je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Enfin, que tu n'allais pas vouloir te marier après ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois.

— Si. Avec toi, si. Tu as été là tout ce temps pour moi, je t'aime plus que tout. 

 

Après une légère hésitation, le plus âgé lui offre sa main à laquelle il s'empresse de glisser l'alliance. 

 

— C'est beaucoup moins romantique que ce que j'avais prévu. Je voulais le champagne, le tapis de rose et le dîner aux chandelles pour toi, amour. Pas l'hôpital.

— Je m'en fous, c'est parfait comme ça. 

 

Alphonse a un petit sourire qui se glisse sur ses lèvres. Il regarde son fiancé observer l'anneau qui brille à son doigts sous toutes les coutures, un air ravi sur le visage. Il est heureux qu'il lui plaise, il a tellement eu du mal à choisir le bon.

Son coéquipier a une expression taquine qui apparaît alors qu'il relève la tête vers lui. Il est surpris quand il sent des mains se glisser sous son t-shirt.

 

— Flo ... Amour ... On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

 

Alors que Thauvin est pressé contre lui, sa bouche déposant des baisers dans son cou, il a tout sauf l'envie de l'arrêter. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu pour.

 

— Si. Mais il va falloir attendre d'être rentrés.

— Roh. J'étais pressé de te faire sentir à quel point j'étais tien.

 

Il a un petit rire un peu gêné et Florian se recule, un peu déçu. Il finit par le garder quand même contre lui dans une étreinte serrée.

 

— Allez, ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps.

— J'espère.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, une infirmière passe les voir pour faire un dernier topo avant de déclarer qu'il est libre de rentrer chez lui. Ils accueillent la décision avec soulagement.

Ils sont à peine rentrés chez le plus jeune que son fiancé l'embrasse violemment et qu'il le plaque contre la porte. Leurs vêtements volent. C'est reparti pour une nuit de folie, une relation faites de disputes et de relations mais surtout d'amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS sur l'impact du PSG-OM sur un couple ! Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue l'idée de cet OS, ne cherchez pas. XD


End file.
